


searching for reason

by ideare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for Fix the Sky a Little.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	searching for reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fix the Sky a Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191957) by [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/pseuds/chiiyo86). 



 

  
**fic cover**  


**fic banner**  


**character images**  
  
  


**banners**  
  
  


**fanmix**  
[ ](http://i.imgur.com/H59AqSV.jpg)

 

>   
>  ** [searching for reason](http://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/3CyX0HYPzVJTF3M1atVoBX) **
> 
> **i. «lost stars» adam levine**  
>  _God, tell us the reason youth is wasted on the young_  
>  it's hunting season and the lambs are on the run  
>  searching for meaning
> 
> **ii. «i miss you» blink-182**  
>  _hello there, the angel from my nightmare_  
>  the shadow in the background of the morgue  
>  the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley
> 
> **iii. «sleepsong» secret garden**  
>  _may there always be angels to watch over you_  
>  to guide you each step of the way  
>  to guard you and keep you safe from all harm
> 
> **iv. «petrichor» keaton henson**  
>  _«instrumental»_
> 
> **v. «angels» the xx**  
>  _& with words unspoken_  
>  a silent devotion  
>  i know you know what i mean  
>  and the end is unknown  
>  but i think i'm ready  
>  as long as you're with me
> 
> **vi. «for good» wicked**  
>  _& we are led_  
>  to those who help us most, to grow  
>  if we let them  
>  & we help them in return  
>  well, i don't know if i believe that's true  
>  but i know i'm who i am today  
>  because i knew you...


End file.
